


High Tempest

by BMFOribird



Category: SD Gundam, SD Gundam Force
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Robot/Human Relationships, they're implied if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMFOribird/pseuds/BMFOribird
Summary: A storm is brewing and with his parents away and friends nowhere to be found, Shute is left home to brave through it alone. But he's not as alone as he thought.





	High Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> This I guess takes place just before the episode where Tallgeese makes his big return to fight the Gundam Force in Neotopia.  
> tem·pest  
> /ˈtempəst/  
> noun  
> 1\. a violent windy storm.

     Shute snuggled the end of his comforter closer to his chest as thunder boomed and the wind howled. Warily the boy moved his gaze from the rattling window to his clock, the numbers glowing a faint _9:48_ even in the dim candlelight. An aggravated sigh fluttered out of his mouth, the close proximity of the sudden rush of hair gentle ruffling his bangs.

     It was far past his bedtime, but Shute was having trouble getting to sleep. He wasn’t scared of storms of course, he’d managed through them before, but this wasn’t just a little rainstorm… The night sky of Neotopia had been clear as usual, but with in a matter of minutes after the clock hit _8:00_ , the wind picked up to dangerous levels and the heavy downpour produced almost instant flash floods. It was a hurricane the city’s weather system hadn’t seen before it was right no top of them, but what made it even weird was that it wasn’t even hurricane season yet!

     This was the first time he was going to be home alone in such a big storm… His parents had called earlier in the night just after the storm started; his mom urging him to be extremely careful when lighting a candle and directing him to get to bed on time, while his dad had profusely apologized for being at work so late and as soon as the winds died down just enough to let cars on the road he’d head straight home.

     Shute sighed again and rubbed his eyes; they felt so heavy and he was so tired. Slowly he settled down against his pillow, blankets hiked high over his shoulders, and yawned. He blinked once, twice, and on the third time he closed his eyes….

**_Bang!_ **

      “Ahh!” Shute yelped as he startled awake. Even with the light of his candles gone, he could still see the culprit of the noise. His window was thrown wide, likely by the storm.

      “Aw man!” the boy flung his covers off and bolted towards the window, forcing his eyes shut as he was pelted with rain and wind. He grunted as he pushed the panes closed and latched them shut.

     With an exhausted groan, Shute leaned his head on his window his a _thunk_ and pinched his now soaked pajamas. The rain had drenched him to the bone, he’d have to change and probably go grab a towel for the carpet. “I wish Captain and the guys were here…” he grumbled to himself and moved away from the window to begin taking off his shirt. The fabric popped off the boy’s head and Shute fussed at his bangs, brushing down bits of hair that stuck out.

     Shute balled his wet shirt, and in the dim light from his remaining candle he aimed at his hamper carefully- and he dropped the ball of fabric.

     Hadn’t his candles all gone out when his window opened? Could one have flickered back? No way, it had still been dark when he shut it! Sure, he’d had his eyes closed at the time to block out the rain, but surely he would have seen the light after!

     Shute gulped loudly, and he turned slowly; his brow scrunched down and his lips pressed tight to force on a painful looking brave face. The scream of terror that had been building in the boy’s throat died and was replaced with anger, “Tallgeese!”

     The white plated knight stepped closer to the floating candle, the flickering light casting heavy shadows of his frame. As Tallgeese continued to move forwards, Shute stumbled back; sweat drops beading on the boy’s forehead, or perhaps it was just the rain…

      “What’s the matter boy? Not going to call your little Gundam Force?” Tallgeese chuckled as he caught the boy’s growl, “Perhaps they aren’t here? Too busy to babysit you during a little rainstorm?”

      “Hey!” Shute’s face was twisted into a scowl, “It’s not their fault, it’s really dangerous to be out in a hurricane this big! If we knew it was coming, they’d have been here-!” The boy’s retorts slowly died as Tallgeese stepped up in front of him.

     Shute swallowed hard and his mouth floundered open, but whatever words he had died in his throat as a surprisingly plush fabric was draped over his shoulders. He leaned away from the LaCroian mech to find Tallgeese’s purple cape wrapped around him, “Wha-?”

     The Tempest Knight cleared his throat to cut the boy off, “Forgive me, the storm was the only way I could keep those Gundams away from you. As… Compensation. I offer to keep you warm in their stead.”

      “Huh?” Shute gaped at his enemy, “Why would you wanna come see _me_?”

      “Hmph,” the knight gave a short chuckle, “Simple, I was intrigued by that wit of yours.”

      “My… Wit? …But I thought you hated that kind of stuff!”

      “True, I don’t like it when someone attempts to underhand me in a deal,” Tallgeese groused to himself at the memory of the triplets’ little prank, “However, you’re the first I’ve met with such a… Fiery spirit. No human has ever stood up to me so directly, even that little Winged Knight of yours couldn’t face me…”

     Shute chewed on the inside of cheek in annoyance, but alone like he was it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to upset Tallgeese, “What does _that_ have to do with anything?” The boy frowned as Tallgeese nudged his chin high with one hand, though the motion urged a light heat to rise in his cheeks.

      “Perhaps those simpletons have been rubbing off on you, but if you really need to hear it,” the corrupt mech leaned close enough for his breath to ghost over Shute’s mouth, “That heart of yours; the way it sparkles in your eyes even in the face of danger, that drives you to fight for anyone; is the most beautiful one I’ve ever laid eyes on, and…” Tallgeese paused to laugh lowly to himself while he admired the boy’s reddening face, “Like any knight, I covet anything beautiful…”

     Flushed, Shute pulled away from Tallgeese’s hand, stopping just short of hiding away in the Tempest Knight’s cape. “Um… -Wah!” Shute choked out a cry of surprise as he was suddenly hoisted up into strong metal arms. He steadied his hands on the white mech’s shoulders, tensing in preparation should he need to escape.

     “Hush,” Tallgeese soothed and rubbed a palm against Shute’s clothed back, “I do not intend to take you tonight, but when I capture the Feather Dragon I’ll return you properly to my side in LaCroa.”

     Shute hid his face in the knight’s crest and watched the floor pass underneath them with determined eyes, “We won’t let you get him,” he mumbled quietly, urging a dark chuckle from Tallgeese for the third time.  
  
     Gently Tallgeese laid the boy down in his bed and settled down beside him, “We shall see about that… Sleep now.”

     A garbled noise came from Shute as he tried to reply, but sleep’s pull weighed on him suddenly. Unable to resist the call of the resting world, Shute’s slid closed while Tallgeese pulled him closer. The Tempest Knight waved a hand, snubbing the light from the candle, and let it rest on the boy’s hair.

     Pleased with how the child in his arms didn’t stir, Tallgeese laid back and continued to pet the boy. In the morning their meeting would likely be no more than a strange dream…


End file.
